


tydye created a group chat (for once)

by dyinqstar



Series: group chats lol [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, Group chat, I have no idea, M/M, but also i have other shit to write, demiboy!Tyler, i'll edit the tags bc maybe other ppl will appear in this, just write group chat fics, lol oops, maybe drama too, prob lotsa fluff, this is literally what i do when i'm bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: tydye added jeesh, melaroo, assley, ryoom, gayrard, iero the oreo, breadbin urine, pattycakes and popeyes wentz to the chat.





	1. SHIT GO BACK

**Author's Note:**

> and this is where hell breaks loose children

_tydye added jeesh, melaroo, assley, ryoom, gayrard, iero the oreo, breadbin urine, pattycakes and popeyes wentz to the chat._

tydye: I PRESSED UPDATE OH GOD

breadbin urine: OH GOOD NOW I CAN TELL YOU

tydye: FUCK GO BACK

breadbin urine: NOW, THIS

melaroo: what the fuck

tydye: NO

breadbin urine: IS A STORY ALL ABOUT

ryoom: tyler you shouldn't have added him

tydye: gEe YoU dOn'T sAy RyAn

breadbin urine: HOW MY LIFE GOT FLIP-TURNED UPSIDE DOWN

jeesh: me when somebody asks how tyler & i met

melaroo: Aw that's cute

jeesh: tyler's cute

tydye: i will break your arm

jeesh: see what i mean jellybean

tydye: DO NOT DO THAT

jeesh: donut*

tydye: why am i with you

jeesh: because how we met was the story all about how our lives got flip-turned upside down

tydye: fuck you

assley: jesus christ

jeesh: excuse me but i think we ALL know who tops ;) ;)

assley: JFC

breadbin urine: SLOW DOWN THERE :^))))))

jeesh: stay out of this you fatass burmese python

gayrard: i always thought tyler topped

gayrard: anyways i am late hello

melaroo: frank is sucking your dick isn't he

gayrard: no

assley: smh u 2 r disgusting

iero the oreo: your lack of proper grammar is disgusting

tydye: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH KILL EM

jeesh: OHHHHHHH

breadbin urine: DA M  N FRANK I KNEW (from gerard) YOU GAVE GOOD BJS BUT YOU ALSO SPIT GOOD ROASTS >:)))))))

pattycakes: so i heard we're talking about blowjobs ;)))))

pattycakes: jk im an innocent grapefruit shut th fukie uppie

melaroo: lol k

popeyes wentz: what is this

tydye: hell

jeesh: tyler u are christian u cant go around calling random things hell

tydye: stop stereotyping me you oversized cabbage

jeesh: my dick is oversized

tydye: not too oversized for me to S U C C

assley: can you stop

tydye: no

jeesh: nah

assley: alright good because if you didn't stop i'd probably be bored af

tydye: aw i feel loved

jeesh: i love u

tydye: was i talking to you

tydye: wait shit i was joking

jeesh: lol u thought i was crying? i took a piss

tydye: i hate you

jeesh: you helped me raise these children


	2. SUGOI SO KIWI-AII

melaroo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQbQtQu_uOI

breadbin urine: Melanie

melaroo: hmu

breadbin urine: I love you

melaroo: we're both gay you can not!

breadbin urine: DUMBASS I MEANT PLATONICALLY SMH YALL SO UPSETERO THINKIN I AM THESE HETERO

tydye: that was the best play on words ever

assley: agreed

breadbin urine: thank you children

tydye: but seriously MELANIE WHY DID YOU SEND THAT MY EARS ARE DYING NOW

melaroo: ash and i constantly watch memes

assley: yes yes we do

tydye: fu c k

jeesh: Tyler

tydye: yes?

jeesh: why don't u and i send each other memes

tydye: because if you sent me memes i would sue you

jeesh: it's not illegal

tydye: oh, yeah, and ash licking mel's puss isn't illegal either

ryoom: what the fuck

gayrard: holy

melaroo: well I mean

melaroo: Ash tops for sure, yeah

breadbin urine: lol the only time it happened was at my place that one night when we had tha t party and u and ash were high asf

assley: i blame you, you dried up kiwi

breadbin urine: SUGOI SO KIWI-AII

ryoom: i'm considering getting a divorce

breadbin urine: no i will tie you up

tydye: that's kinky

gayrard: BLOCKED

jeesh: smh tyler you can expose yourself but don't expose ME.......

jeesh: wait shi

popeyes wentz: I come back from the store and just

popeyes wentz: what the actual fuck

pattycakes: help me prince pete for i am a poor damzel in distress

popeyes wentz: smh ur 2 far away no

pattycakes: I hate u

popeyes wentz: why am i looking in a mirror

breadbin urine: so you're finally alive

gayrard: frank isn't

iero the oreo: dip me in milk and lemme know if i'm your favorite type of cookie ;) ;)

gayrard: NO

melaroo: come on gerard we all know you've said that louder than anyone ever

gayrard: can i leave this chat

tydye: you could

tydye: but

tydye: then i'd have no one

jeesh: uM EXCUSE ME MR???????

jeesh: WHO AM I THEN????

tydye: the fly i killed last night

assley: tyler's going to hell he killed a bug

tydye: i'm already in hell, fancy seeing you all here

gayrard: hell is where frank is

pattycakes: so, like you mean near your lower region?

pattycakes: Yeah i wouldn't be surprised

gayrard: I'M SUING YOU ALL

breadbin urine: i'm just a poor man making memes and chatting with all you shitheads you can't expect me to do anything about getting sued

ryoom: guys pete got his dick stuck in a grape soda can

pattycakes: well i'm glad the soda can isn't my ass

pattycakes: but technically that's cheating

ryoom: HAHAHAHA HE'S SCREAMING LIKE A BABY AHHAAHHAHABAHGGAHGAAAHAH

ryoom: OH M YGOD

popeyes wentz: FUCK FUCK ABORT THIS WAS NOT TIME TO RELEASE THE WASPS

popeyes wentz: ALSO IT'S P I NC HING WHAT THE FUckKKk bOI

tydye: the soda can is lowkey patrick's ass

jeesh: I wish i was pete and tyler was the can

tydye: go back to masturbating for me, josh

jeesh: k


	3. I'm Harambe, and this is my zoo enclosure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter where mikey finally rolls in like the memelord he is  
> bless

pattycakes: So

melaroo: what up

pattycakes: because pete got his schlong stuck in a soda can yesterday, he had to jerk the pain away

popeyes wentz: IT WAS BECAUSE YOU KEPT FUCKING TEASING ME YOU ASSHOLE

melaroo: i'm a homosexual with a vagina did you really think i'd be interested in knowing that

gayrard: Mikey would

gayrard: but he's not here

breadbin urine: now you don't see him

gayrard: BRENDON BOYD URIE

_breadbin urine has added haramike to the chat._

breadbin urine: now you do

gayrard: fuck

melaroo: GERARD YOUR BROTHER IS A MEMELORD AS WELL

gayrard: SAVE ME

haramike: I’m Harambe, and this is my zoo enclosure. I work here with my zoo keeper and my friend, Cecil the lion. Everything in here has a story and a price. One thing I’ve learned after 21 years – you never know WHO is gonna come over that fence.

assley: oh my god

melaroo: i might actually be bisexual

gayrard: take him i'm disowning him

haramike: literally all our messages are is just me spamming him with memes and then him being a bully

gayrard: BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT YOU FUCKING CUMRAG

iero the oreo: wow gee u shouldn't be so rude to ur older brother, man he looks up to u

breadbin urine: did you just manzone him

melaroo: MANZONE? WHY NOT GIRLZONE? HUH? HUH??????

assley: EEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH

melaroo: IM TRIGGEREDEDEDEDEDE

haramike: that 12 year old isn't an actual moron

melaroo: so god hasn't left us

ryoom: i stg my phone keeps dyign with these messages spamming like shut the fuck up

tydye: don't we all wish that

jeesh: i don't wish you were quiet

tydye: BLoCKeD

pattycakes: this group chat needs a name

tydye: i'm the lord of it so

tydye: give me ideas

popeyes wentz: hello

popeyes wentz: anyways um i have no good names

assley: the queer peers

tydye: gross

breadbin urine: EW?????

melaroo: look she tried

melaroo: babe i think we're all gay

assley: does it matter

melaroo: idk should it

assley: Is that what i asked you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> list name ideas for the group chat in the comments if u have any!!!!!! i'm not that good w names but if u like the queer peers then just put 'shrek' in ur comment idc (": anyways have a great day, wow 3 chapters already i am on a roll woot woot lmao
> 
> btw the queer peers was legit a joke name but the group chat they're in is a joke anyway so like....... yeah


	4. the meme team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to sorrism for the name idea !! since they were the only one who came up with an idea lmao but that's ok, this fic is just starting and might not even become that popular anyways (":  
> but yeah ty dude!!

tydye: RISE AND SHINE YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

breadbin urine: so i'm not the only one awake

popeyes wentz: what the fuck tyler it's like 4 in the morning

tydye: did I ask for the time

popeyes wentz: when you shake your head no but your mind nods yes

tydye: get the fuck out of here

pattycakes: HEY don't talk to my boyfriend that way

ryoom: oh please patrick it's not like you haven't said "GET THE FUCK INSIDE ME" ;) ;)

pattycakes: I will break your neck

ryoom: only brendon can do that

tydye: i smell a masochist

ryoom: oh yeah? well i smell a bondage

tydye: HGSHDEVBFJHBHAS FUCK YO U

breadbin urine: OKAY so i failed to get high but apparently everyone is wide awake now

breadbin urine: anyways tyler what do u want from us u cumrag

gayrard: don't steal my insult i use for mikey

haramike: i was summoned

gayrard: fucking hell

tydye: OK OK SO I CAME UP WITH THE NAME FOR OUR GROUP

ryoom: WHAT IS IT

pattycakes: ^^^^^

gayrard: i don't trust you tyler

_tydye has changed the group name to "The Meme Team(TM)"._

tydye: :^)

gayrard: my hatred is burning

breadbin urine: hell is burning

ryoom: incorrect my phone isn't on fire

breadbin urine: it will be once i send u nudes

ryoom: NO

tydye: woah

tydye: don't expose ryro like that bren

breadbin urine: you're not my dad

tydye: yeah but you're ryan's

ryoom: OHHHHHHH

pattycakes: ROASTED

popeyes wentz: hoes be gettin exposed left and right

jeesh: my phone won't shut the fuck up

tydye: hi husband

gayrard: no matter how much i hate everything but frank, tyler and josh will always be otp

jeesh: tyler i stg u overcooked muffin get over here

tydye: but there's clowns outside

jeesh: i'm a clown

tydye:  omw

jeesh: i SWEAR TO GOD

breadbin urine: okay so are we gonna ignore the fact that there's clowns

ryoom: i like clowns

breadbin urine: they're murdering people

ryoom: they should murder you

breadbin urine: I FEEL BETRAYED WE ARE HAVING A DIVORCE

ryoom: good

breadbin urine: WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BULLY

ryoom: because you sent me nudes

breadbin urine: IS MY DICK REALLY THAT BAD

ryoom: it's not a bad dick

breadbin urine: thank u

ryoom: don't use the u

breadbin urine: how about nu

gayrard: what the fuck are we even doing anymore

haramike: you're doing frank and i'm doing the memes

gayrard: i thought i disowned you

iero the oreo: gerard? doing me? well that's new ;)

gayrard: NO GTFO

haramike: dun dun dun

jeesh: i heard my last name

tydye: and mine as well

gayrard: i hate you all

pattycakes: you don't say


	5. #PatrickIsAPedophile

melaroo: what even happened last night

assley: idk

melaroo: why is the name 'the meme team'

assley: i like it tho

melaroo: tru same

assley: i like u

melaroo: ur making me blush

assley: i've made u blush by doing more

melaroo: STOP

assley: i mean

assley: the memes made u blush

melaroo: ok yeah now that's better

assley: ye

pattycakes: oh so NOW you're awake

popeyes wentz: i ditched everyone last night bc they were 2 random lolz

melaroo: '2 random lolz' what are you 8

popeyes wentz: ya

assley: patrick is a pedophile

pattycakes: excuse ME

melaroo: #PatrickIsAPedophile

pattycakes: NO

assley: #PatrickIsAPedophile

breadbin urine: #PatrickIsAPedophile

gayrard: #PatrickIsAPedophile

ryoom: #PatrickIsAPedophile

tydye: #PatrickIsAPedophile

jeesh: #PatrickIsAPedophile

haramike: #PatrickIsAPedophile

iero the oreo: #PatrickIsAPedophile

pattycakes: FUCJK YALL

pattycakes: i stg pete if u join them

popeyes wentz: :^)

pattycakes: P ETE

popeyes wentz: :::::::^^^^^^)))))))

pattycakes: FUCKIGN PE T E NO

popeyes wentz: #PatrickIsAPedophile

pattycakes: VFGASFVDVSVFGVBV FUC K YO U OMFMG

tydye: lol succs 2 succ

jeesh: says u

tydye: tru

gayrard: wait so josh

jeesh: what up buttercup

jeesh: jk lol ur a dead flower

jeesh: anyways what

gayrard: fuck u

gayrard: ok but like did tyler legit go over to your house last night

jeesh: yeah

gayrard: holy shit

tydye: I SCREAMED 3 TIMES BC HTHERE WERE CLOWNS EVERYWHERE AND THEN O SAW ONE CHASIG NME BUT WHEN I GOT TO JOSHS HOUSE THERE WAS SOMEONE ON THE EDGE OF THE SIDEWALK AND I STG I THOUGHT IT WAS A FUCKIGN CLOWN BUT IT WAS JOSH AND I ALMOST DIED BC I THOUGHT THE CLOWN BROKE IN AND DID SOMETHING BAD TO HIM

jeesh: told u i was a clown

gayrard: your relationship is weird but it's better than mine and frank's

tydye: lol well yeah bc all you do is give each other bjs and deepthroat each other

gayrard: bye

_gayrard has left the chat!_

iero the oreo: noooooo

tydye: dw i got him

_tydye has added gayrard to the chat._

tydye: there is no escape

gayrard: when i die i'm bringing you with me

jeesh: fight me

gayrard: no

jeesh: hey gerard

gayrard: what

jeesh: i found an accurate representation of u

gayrard: no

jeesh: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iYBIsLFbKo

gayrard: FUCK YOU

tydye: sorry dude but josh can only fuck me and i can fuck him

jeesh: lol i'd like to see u try

tydye: fight me

jeesh: okay, baby boy

 

jeesh: LMAO HE FREAKED THE FUCK OUT OMG

jeesh: aw now he's rlly close to me

melaroo: ur just whispering pretty things to him

assley: like in my fanfictions

assley: i mean hi

melaroo: excuse me

assley: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

melaroo: really? because i was hoping you'd be writing fanfictions of US

assley: wait what

melaroo: lol bitch u thought

assley: fuck u

melaroo: yes please

tydye: lesbians

melaroo: don't be a lesbophobia

tydye: excuse me

assley: yeah tyler don't be like that

tydye: ur bisexual ashley but mel i can see why u said that

tydye: i am gay tho how fucking dare

jeesh: gay for me

tydye: ^

haramike: i'm gay for the memes

gayrard: memes don't have penises or vaginas, mikey

haramike: oh but how i wish they did

gayrard: BLOCKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i love this fic and i'm not even sorry "":^)


	6. tyler is a bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard and mikey hack each others' phones, and one of them manages to find some very..... explicit things. where does this take us now? >:)

breadbin urine: hey ryan

ryoom: what

breadbin urine: you're cute af

ryoom: fuck off

breadbin urine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iYBIsLFbKo

ryoom: why

melaroo: where do you even find these

breadbin urine: idk where did u find ash

melaroo: at your party

breadbin urine: LOL OH YEAH

assley: you asshole

breadbin urine: i may be an asshole but i'm not the asshole you use your dildo to penetrate with

assley: i'm going to impale you with a spear

breadbin urine: my pleasure

ryoom: don't leave me beebo

breadbin urine: 2 late

tydye: GUYS JOSH JUST PUNCHED SOME TALL ASS DUDE FOR CALLING ME A FAGGOT BC I'M WEARING 'GIRLY CLOTHES'

jeesh: no one calls my husband a faggot except me

tydye: you wouldn't

jeesh: true

pattycakes: that word makes me uncomfortable

popeyes wentz: Same like wtf idk why but it's prob cause it's a homophobic slur and shit

breadbin urine: well way 2 go josh for protecting the bean

tydye: Did you just call me a bean

breadbin urine: yeah

jeesh: scram you mutt only i call tyler bean

tydye: i am a bean.

jeesh: i am josh's bean.*

tydye: heck

gayrard: frank we could have had this

iero the oreo: how about No™

gayrard: how about Yes™

melaroo: tyler your fashion sense is better than ash's boobs

assley: rip me

tydye: why thank u mlady

melaroo: do not

tydye: ya that was gross

assley: mlady

melaroo: no

assley: :(((((((( bully

melaroo: >:)

ryoom: brendon

breadbin urine: what's up ryrup

_ryoom has changed their name to ryrup_

ryrup: heck

ryrup: anyways im bored u should throw a party 2nite

breadbin urine: O hell ye

breadbin urine: is everyone gonna come

jeesh: tyler and i were gonna go to a movie tonight tbh,,

gayrard: aw

melaroo: josh did u be a gentleman and ask him

tydye: yes he did and he even gave me an amaranth flower

tydye: i lov jishwa

_jeesh has changed their name to jishwa_

jishwa: i lov u too my prince

tydye: princess

jishwa: no

ryrup: You guys manage to hate each other and be awkward together and have sex together and then just all in all be really fucking cute kms how

tydye: magic

jishwa: do u believe in magic

assley: in a young girls heart

haramike: get out

melaroo: i thought u liked memes

gayrard: lol gerard hacked my phone so i hacked his

haramike: FUCJK

gayrard: oh man whats this? gerard i didnt know you had so many explicit photos on your phone ;)

haramike: SHUT THE FUCK UP THATS PERSONAL SHIOT

haramike: ALL YOUY HAEV IS MEMES ON YOUR PHONE FUCK

melaroo: tmw ur not surprised

assley: same tbh

gayrard: omfg gerard why the fuck did you send a video of you masturbating to frank

iero the oreo: that was some hot shit

haramike: MIKEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PHONe

haramike: FRANK YOU ARE NOT HELPIGN

iero the oreo: well i tried

haramike: NO U DIDN'T YOU FUCKIGN PORKCHOP

haramike: MIKey GET OUT OF MY PHONE

gayrard: not until u do lolz

haramike: ok fine

 

melaroo: is this shit done

breadbin urine: idk

melaroo: Was I asking you

gayrard: OK OK IT'S DONE

melaroo: thank you god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao ok


	7. brendon's a 5 year old with a longass forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dallon appears and everyone hates him  
> well no not everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder for others and as well myself lmao: josh's name is now jishwa and not jeesh, ryan's name is now ryrup and not ryoom  
> enjoy you beautiful angels

jishwa: tyler i am coming to get you

tydye: my body is ready

jishwa: ;)

tydye: ;)

gayrard: you know we're here too right

tydye: o shit! o shit! waddup

melaroo: finally you reference a meme

assley: tho it was incorrect

tydye: lol bitch does it look like i care

tydye: anyways josh come onnnnnn i'm waiting

jishwa: i'm already in my car ratface

iero the oreo: don't text and drive joshie

jishwa: i'm not wyd

tydye: frank iero i fucking swear to god if you call josh joshie one more time i will mercilessly shove gerard's dick down your throat and make you bite on it so hard it'll come off and you'll swallow it and you'll end up fucking coughing up cum

iero the oreo: well i mean

iero the oreo: i'm not complaining

gayrard: me neither but i'd rather keep my dick in the situation

tydye: YOU PIECES OF SHIT THE REASON I SAID THAT WAS BECAUSE ONLY I CAN CALL JOSH JOSHIE

breadbin urine: Especially in the middle of sex

tydye: get lost 5 year old

melaroo: brendon's a 5 year old with a longass forehead

breadbin urine: excuse me

breadbin urine: i may be the forehead god but you cannot insult me that way

ryrup: his forehead is longer than dallon's legs

pattycakes: DRAMATIC GASP

popeyes wentz: WhOaA

gayrard: did you just

breadbin urine: GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE III YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME THAT NAME REPRESENTS THE WORST KIND OF SINNER AND HE IS AWFUL GET OUTTA HEAR WITH YO SHITTY ASS DALLON BOI YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG

ryrup: lol ok

_ryrup has added dallorama to the chat._

ryrup: oops my finger slipped

breadbin urine: I WANT A DIVORCE

ryrup: am i complaining? no

gayrard: i forget what happened with brendon and dallon but yknow i bet it's some shittyass soap opera episode where brendon falls in love with ryan but sends nudes to dallon while dating dallon and then dallon just goes and gives it up the butt to brendon and so on lol

melaroo: that's accurate

assley: who's dallon?

melaroo: the one and only fuckface

dallorama: where am i ryan

iero the oreo: pretty much: hell

dallorama: ah so i belonged here

gayrard: i don't belong here at all

iero the oreo: you don't belong anywhere but i know i belong somewhere

gayrard: GET TF OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH

iero the oreo: fite me

gayrard: i hate violence

iero the oreo: lol sure

popeyes wentz: dallon and i are still good friends

pattycakes: you never told me that?

popeyes wentz: i did

popeyes wentz: you just side with brendon too much to remember

pattycakes: OH WOW but ok

breadbin urine: PETE HOW COULD YOU

breadbin urine: WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS

popeyes wentz: as long as i'm still tyler's i guess it's cool

tydye: josh took me to see moana with him !! ive been waiting to see this movie it looks amazing

melaroo: aw

gayrard: doesn't lin-manuel miranda star in that or somethin??

tydye: i think so!

 

dallorama: so brendon

ryrup: listen here amigo just because i invited you to this chat doesn't mean i have no quarrel with you so bippity boppity back the Fuck up thanks

breadbin urine: about time ryan

dallorama: i'm unloved

melaroo: you're a piece of shit what did u expect


	8. ashley frangipain

breadbin urine: so my beauties (and dallon)

gayrard: yo

breadbin urine: about that party

breadbin urine: since tyler and josh couldn't come when i thought about it last night

tydye: it's 5 in the morning no thanks i need my cuddles with joshie

breadbin urine: do I care? no

tydye: SIGH

breadbin urine: ANYWAYS so how about coming tonight for the party at like 10

ryrup: how long are your parents gone for

breadbin urine: idk but they won't be back tomorrow or the next couple days that's for sure

tydye: when josh wakes up i'll tell him

gayrard: well ofc frank is gonna be there, i'm not getting drunk there

gayrard: also mikey isn't allowed to come since i disowned him

breadbin urine: Seems fair

breadbin urine: and dallasshole isn't invited either

dallorama: not surprised

ryrup: you shouldn't need to be

melaroo: my phone keeps making noise pls stop ughhgh

breadbin urine: well ok i'll just keep texting ryan privately since u shitheads don't like me and prefer sleep over me >:(

ryrup: no nudes for you

breadbin urine: did i ask for nudes

 

_\- i feel the cute joshler vibes so here we go my children, aka not group chat part -_

tyler put down his phone and sighed tiredly, wrapping an arm around josh's bare chest. he smiled softly, looking at his boyfriend with drowsy but love-filled eyes. scooting closer to josh, his face was already nuzzling in the crook of the other boy's chest. though it was awkward due to the position tyler was in, he didn't care. he just wanted to be close to josh.  
josh opened his eyes slowly, the soft morning light seeping in from the slightly-dirty window at the side. he looked to his side and saw tyler, looking at him. josh smiled at how cute the brunet was, his chocolatey brown eyes filled with love and wonder. he turned over on his side to face tyler and pulled him close, connecting the both their lips.  
tyler wrapped his arms around josh's neck, having the pink-haired boy pull him closer by the hips gently. the brunet boy pulled away, smiling. "good morning," he giggled, his cheeks noticeably a soft shade of pink. josh giggled as well, running his hand through tyler's fluffy brown hair. "heya, angel." suddenly he looked at tyler curiously when the boy shuffled awkwardly.

  
"so, um..." he started, making eye contact with the pink-haired boy. "i know it's pretty early, but brendon being the all-nighter shithead we all know and questioningly love... he invited everyone but dallon to a party tonight at his place. as long as you're going, i'm up to going."  
josh thought for a moment. he didn't really know what time they were going, obviously, but sure he wanted to. as long as tyler was comfortable with it, and didn't get high but just drunk probably. he didn't know, and he just got up. but yeah, why not? "sure," he simply said, pecking a kiss on tyler's nose.  
tyler smiled brightly at him, and josh swears when tyler smiles it's almost like the world is illuminated with pure angelic light all over and all around. tyler traced a shy finger along josh's chest, still smiling.

"whatcha thinking of?" josh asked when tyler's expression looked as if he was thinking.  
"nothing, just you and i," he smiled again, just a bit shyly though. josh let out a small "aw," because you can't say tyler joseph isn't cute. he pulled him close and kissed the brunet boy's head. "i love you, baby boy."  
"love you too jishwa."

_\- and now it's back to the meme team(tm) -_

 

jishwa: bren

breadbin urine: yo josh my homeslice breadslice dawg amigo chum buddy friend pal dude bro homie brotha

jishwa: never say that again

jishwa: anyways

jishwa: tyler and i are coming to the party but he didn't say what time lmao

breadbin urine: oh, like 10 pm or so i don't really care, i'll just text you if shit gets crazy

melaroo: isn't it always crazy

breadbin urine: SHUT UP MELANIE

assley: fight me you salty rabbit toe

tydye: ok but moana was so good

jishwa: I KEPT TRYING TO KISS YOU AND FLIRT WITH YOU BUT YOU SHUSHED ME AND KEPT EATING THE M&MS

tydye: says U bc U SPILLED THE POPCORN

jishwa: ITS NOT MY FAULT A BABY STARTED CRYING

tydye: DO I CARE

tydye: NO

tydye: I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE POPCORN

jishwa: I am hurt

tydye: jk bby ily lemme kiss ur face

ryrup: I like how everyone literally shuts the fuck up so josh and tyler can just steal the show in this chat

breadbin urine: meanwhile pretty much everyone else hates everyone else except mel and ash

melaroo: it's a love hate relationship but we don't say much bc we're not immature

tydye: if u don't like being immature then why are u coming to the party

melaroo: I'll be sober af so shut your salty ass

jishwa: sorry melanie but it never shuts when i'm around

assley: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

breadbin urine: WHAT

gayrard: BLOCKED

melaroo: OMFG WHAT

melaroo: TYLER

tydye: i confirm that it is true

tydye: but i'm probably tight af rn

pattycakes: i didn't ask for this pete just left and didn't give me cuddles now i have to stay on my fucking phone so u guys don't make it explode with the notifications smh

popeyes wentz: lol succs 2 succ

pattycakes: stfu you watermelon rind

popeyes wentz: make me

pattycakes: oh how i WILL

dallorama: isn't frank in this? he hasn't said shit

assley: prolly sucking gee's dick again

gayrard: shut the fuck up ashley frangipain

tydye: frangipain

jishwa: did you mean: me

tydye: excuse me but ur last name is joseph

jishwa: no it's dun yours is dun

melaroo: my last name is frangipain

assley: stfu

assley: gerard i stg it's frangipane

gayrard: seriously

assley: YES

gayrard: so i made it more emo than i should have

assley: i'm not emo

melaroo: you're not 11 stop denying it

pattycakes: ash is 11?

melaroo: don't you fucking Dare

pattycakes: #MelanieIsAPedophile

melaroo: NO

tydye: #MelanieIsAPedophile

jishwa: #MelanieIsAPedophile

breadbin urine: #MelanieIsAPedophile

ryrup: #MelanieIsAPedophile

iero the oreo: #MelanieIsAPedophile

gayrard: #MelanieIsAPedophile

popeyes wentz: #MelanieIsAPedophile

assley: #MelanieIsAPedophile even tho im 11 lol idek wat a pedofile iz!!11 XD like my musical.ly pls XDDDDDD x3 rawr

melaroo: fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope u guys are enjoying this so far........ i'm sorry if it sucks at all aaaa, i'm trying my best to make it likeable for u guys!!!!!! i hope you all have a great day, peace, stay alive my badlands crybabies at the fall out chemical discos |-/  
> that was cringy lmao sorry


	9. dallorama's the name puns are the game

haramike: hey gerard

gayrard: what

haramike: i would hate to be frank bc it seems his mouth gets sore from taking in that much succ of the dicc

gayrard: FUCK OFF

haramike: well, i mean

haramike: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkE83Zu8z58

gayrard: I fucking hate you so much

haramike: you think i just figured that out

gayrard: whatever

gayrard: anyways where tf were you

haramike: i was in the jungle

gayrard: aka your room

haramike: no but i was getting bananas for my people

haramike: their lord and savior harambe has brought them their joyous food

gayrard: I S2FG MIKEY I WILL ACTUALLY DISOWN YOU

haramike: cool

dallorama: hi mikey

haramike: new phone who dis

dallorama: excuse me

melaroo: he's a memelord

gayrard: and a sad excuse for a brother tbh

gayrard: anyways mikey that's brendon's ex who he legit fucking despises, dallon

haramike: what kind of name is dallon

haramike: were u raised in dollarama

dallorama: dallorama's the name, puns are the game

haramike: okthen

gayrard: i have a bad feeling about the two of you

haramike: i legit just met him wyd boi

dallorama: i've heard lots about u

haramike: are you a stan or smth i stg i'm not dr phil i don't care about your fucking problems in your house jfc

gayrard: SIGH

 

breadbin urine: ok guys so i set up the party

tydye: it's literally like

tydye: 3 pm rn

tydye: boi

breadbin urine: did i ask for the time

tydye: obviously you wanted a response

breadbin urine: I don't think the definition of statement is response honey

tydye: why am i friends with you

breadbin urine: bc u love me

tydye: no i love josh

breadbin urine: i'm josh

ryrup: what a fucking player

breadbin urine: excuse me

tydye: ok so if there were 2 tyler josephs. like me, and a replica of me, and that replica i'll call t2. if t2 was dating you, brendon, but you were josh, and i was there, i'd be sure as hell questioning my sanity

jishwa: let's be glad brendon is brendon and i'm the one and only jishwa

tydye: ilysm

jishwa: ilysm2 babe

melaroo: ok so i'm bringing drinks who's all coming

haramike: WAIT

gayrard: DOUBLE SIGH

haramike: there's a party and no one told me about it

haramike: BOI how dare you not invite the haramike

melaroo: gee told us not to

haramike: glares at gerard

haramike: ExCuSe Me

gayrard: you better not fuCKING SHOW UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD

haramike: ok fine.

haramike: i'll just follow u

gayrard: frank is picking me up

haramike: doesn't mean i can hide in the back

gayrard: I'll be watching the back of the car like a fucking hawk mikey

haramike: i'll be there somehow

haramike: just u W A I T

 

melaroo: well now i'm scared

ryrup: that's relatable

pattycakes: tbh I feel like we're all gonna end up drunk whether or not we like it

breadbin urine: ok but who's coming

tydye: josh and i are coming

pattycakes: i'm dragging pete along even if he doesn't wanna go

assley: well mel's bringing drinks and where she goes, i go

melaroo: wait u go to the bathroom with me

assley: no i just hide in the bath tub or outside the stall or outside the bathroom

breadbin urine: jfc

breadbin urine: ok ANYWAYS continue

iero the oreo: im going

gayrard: i'm going w frank lolz

ryrup: i'm going ofc

breadbin urine: k good see u tonight

 

gayrard: mikey didn't say anything I'm scared

iero the oreo: shh babe it's ok

gayrard: no like I'm not scared I'm just

gayrard: concerned

melaroo: whatever happens we'll protect u

gayrard: you fuckers he's not gonna rape me or kill me or some shit like that jfc

tydye: he might do something tho

assley: rip

popeyes wentz: rip gerard 2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well since there's only 3 chapters added once a day the party in the fic will take be posted tomorrow hopefully along with 2 more chapters!!  
> i really don't know if there's gonna be outside of group chats most of the time or they're all just gonna be drunk / high whilst texting on the group chat lmao. anyways, we'll see  
> i ALSO really hope you guys are enjoying this, and i'm sorry if ones like patrick or pete or frank aren't saying much!! i'm just trying to make this as best as i can believe it or not, and it's all for u guys >v


	10. i brot m y cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! im sorry abt not updating in so long, ive been forgetting and having school and all that other shitz, im sorry again ;v; anyways! yeah i hope u enjoy ;D

melaroo: so far i am the only pure Sober One

assley: hhey melalrjune

melaroo: whos melalrjune

assley: y ofuycukgiun idiot thast jkoyu

melaroo: interesting name

tydye: what

melaroo: TYLER MY BEAN BABY

tydye: never call me that ever again melanie adele martinez

melaroo: no

melaroo: ok but are U SOBER

tydye: im tyler joseph

tydye: im homosexual

tydye: im taken by josh dun

melaroo: ffs no i meant like

jishwa: heeeyyy tlyeer u sexy mktherfucxkr

jishwa: g et over here and lest jagev sexkkcs

tydye: no

jishwa: whwyyhyy dont y ou loVew m mee

tydye: i want u to remember our intercourse

breadbin urine: awhwhawhwhhwaeaewees

melaroo: so brendon and ryan

ryrup: yshe?

melaroo: well ok thats a start

melaroo: ANYWAYS have you two run off to do sex again

breadbin urine: u se porper ctgeamrmr nekaneiu

melaroo: Ahum

melaroo: That Is Incorrect

gayrard: bredn o p

breadbin urine: wghatf

gayrard: didu uy =brign the wEd

breadbin urine: hell ya bithc

gayrard: L aweet

ryoom: i brot m y cock

breadbin urine: godo

assley: llet me joing

tydye: i am keeping my joshie away from drugs he can only drink

melaroo: ok

jishwa: fukc y iu tylekr

tydye: who's tylekr?

jishwa: shut  po p

tydye: okay then

melaroo: so brendon, ryan, ash and gerard are all getting high

gayrard: adn frnakj

melaroo: and frank

tydye: jesus


	11. "my head hurtsts" "applesauce"

pattycakes: PET IS CHAISNG M E WIT A FLASHLITHG

assley: why tu hfuck is ghhe diiogj thag

pattycakes: IDK

gayrard: HOYL AHIT

gayrard: tHAAS NOT PEET THATS

gayrard: O O H JM YFUCKIGN G ITS DALLON

breadbin urine: WH ATT TFH

popeyes wentz: i'm at the fucking store

popeyes wentz: wait why tf is my bf being chased by brendon's nightmare

pattycakes: I ODNYM KNOLW

popeyes wentz: youre high

pattycakes: OSMOBYD JUST HIT MEI N TGE FUCKIGN FA C E WITH A FLASHKLGUTH

tydye: TAKE IT WITH YOU PATRICK

tydye: FIGHT THE ENEMY

pattycakes: OK THANSK TKYER

tydye: thats not my Name but ok

 

melaroo: what the fuck who tf is outside

melaroo: OH GOS

assley: WAHGT

melaroo: ITS MIKEY

haramike: where is gerard

melaroo: idk

haramike: i will find you brother

gayrard: STGY HAJTWAT FORM ME

haramike: no

gayrard: Y OUFUCKIGN PARAISUYTE

haramike: youre h igh as fuck omg

gayrard: G O

tydye: AHAHDGHGAHGAGAGAGHGHSGHAHAHAHa

jishwa: whgt

tydye: mikey is beating the shit out of gerard ahahah omg

gayrard: I H Tae YOU TYLER

tydye: nice

iero the oreo: HANDS OFF M Y BOYFIRND

breadbin urine: OH SHJUT RYAN AND I JUST OGTK KCIEKX OUT OFT YHHE BEDROOM BC WE WERE HAIVNG SEX

breadbin urine: WHY TEH FUCK IS MIKEY GERARD ANDBN FRank CHAISNGF EACH OTHER I NCIRLCES

ryoom: ANnd why are they wavign flashlights around

haramike: DALLON

dallorama: YES?

haramike: HELP ME I AM BEING BEATEN

dallorama: OK

haramike: UFKC

gayrard: O HSGJT

melaroo: what the fuck dallon just broke down your door brendon

breadbin urine: FUCKFUCKUFKC I DONT WANT HIS TRACEI N MY HOSUE AT AL L L GET HI MOJT

ryoom: ow somebody hi t mej with a ufkcig flashlight

breadbin urine: THANKS PETE

popeyes wentz: yw lol

jishwa: tyllelr

tydye: yes

jishwa: my head hurtsts

tydye: applesauce

jishwa: jwtya the fuk cc

 

_after the battle of the memelords and anti-memelords with the flashlights_

 

melaroo: ok guys im driving ash and i home

assley: yhea

tydye: ur still sober?

popeyes wentz: i am

melaroo: so are you lol

tydye: o tru

assley: godheye

jishwa: l8r lozr loolz

assley: wehr is hte frying pan

jishwa: shit NO

melaroo: OK WERE GOING BYEEEEE

popeyes wentz: yh i should prob go home and patrick can crash @ my place lmao idk

pattycakes: thank u

popeyes wentz: lol k


	12. eggplant with tiddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really loving writing this fic rn!!!!! so far i love all the chapters cuz i like to THINK IM FUNNY  
> so im gonna work on it more probs!!! nvn

breadbin urine: FUCK RYAN JUST YELLED 'EGGPLANT' IN HIS SLEEP

iero the oreo: WHY TF WOULD HE YELL EGGPLANT

breadbin urine: I DONT FUCKING KNOW ASK THAT DICK YOU SUCK THATS ATTACHED TO GERARD

iero the oreo: FIGHT ME YOU SEMEN COVERED ORANGUTAN

breadbin urine: NO

iero the oreo: BOCK BOCK

breadbin urine: WHAT THE HELL ITS BAWK NOT BOCK

iero the oreo: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE

breadbin urine: YES

pattycakes: honestly guys its like 3 in the fucking morning

pattycakes: why cant u just go to damn sleep

breadbin urine: BECAUSE RYAN SAID EGGPLANT AND IM SCARED THAT HES CHEATING ON ME WITH AN EGGPLANT WITH TIDDIES

pattycakes: why the shit would an EGGPLANT HAVE TITS BRENDON

popeyes wentz: ISNT HE GAY

tydye: arent we all gay

breadbin urine: Yes we are

tydye: nvm

melaroo: tyguy u ok? you all woke me up jfc

tydye: im fine

melaroo: no youre not dear

 

_tydye has started a chat with jishwa_

 

tydye: josh

tydye: please answer me youre up this late usually

tydye: joshjoshjosh i need to talk to you

jishwa: babe whats wrong??

tydye: im fso ufcig scarerd, jsoh i cantb rteahe

jishwa: whats going on ????? im coming over right now

tydye: pelas hurry im scared hes here im fuckjgn shakign and cyring

tydye: i dont desevre love i dnt deserve anythign from y o ui dont desevre you

jishwa: yes you do. hush im coming ok? deep breaths sweetheart, deep breath

tydye: josjh i dont know what i a,m

jishwa: ?

tydye: i dont know who  iam anymore

tydye: pls just huryr,,

jishwa: im almost there love. itll be ok

jishwa: i love you

_read at 4:02 AM_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for drama >;)))
> 
> i rlly hope ur all doing ok! friendly reminder to get sleep, go out once in a while, try your best in school, eat well, and dress ok for the weather if its cold or warm or in between ;w;  
> im always here if u need to talk!! my kik is charabeans if you need anything <3


	13. demiboy

_\- out of groupchat pov or something lol -_

josh quickly ran as fast he could to tyler's house. he saw like, 2 clowns. but they didn't see him. which made him less anxious, but his anxiety kept getting higher as he ran to tyler's house. is he okay? the brunet whom he loved hasn't had a whole lot of breakdowns or anything like this lately, but josh swore to him that he'd be there for his boyfriend whenever he needed him.

and that was _right now._

running and jumping over the fence of the house, josh sprinted to the window which lead to tyler's room. it was sorta high up though, so he climbed some tree that just stood there in the yard. he remembered when he went to tyler's house for the first time, and tyler said that when patrick came over, gerard was there too and made fun of patrick because of the tree. (tree stump, patrick stump, ya get?) josh smiled at that memory slightly.

climbing the tree, he reached the window which was already opened. he squeezed through it, ending up faceplanting on the floor of tyler's room. tyler could have shushed him because his siblings and parents were fast asleep and he didn't want to wake him, but josh knew that he couldn't do that now. he looked up, brushing the pink hair out of his own face as he saw tyler rocking himself back and forth on his bed in a pastel hoodie, crying softly.

"hey, hey i'm here now," josh whispered, crawling onto the bed to tyler and pulling him in close. he was anxious too, but didn't have time to worry about himself. all that mattered right now is tyler is okay. which he's not, but that's when josh comforts him. right now at least.

tyler turned and wrapped his arms around josh's neck, crying onto his shoulder still softly. josh shushed him, patting his boyfriends' back and rubbing circles into it gently. "tyler, what's wrong? talk to me, love.." he pleaded, but in a very soft tone, one that didn't even sound pleading. but he was pleading, pleading to know what was wrong. he then remembered 'he' was here. josh narrowed his eyes, and hissed, "get out of here, blurryface. nobody needs you. not now. all you do is bring your demonic presence and voice to this angelic boy. get the fuck out of h-"

the brunet began to cry harder.

"tyler!! tyler, sh.. what is it? please tell me, if i said something wrong, i'm sorry-"

"it's okay it's okay," tyler said through his sobs. "i.. i don't know, but... you know how- how there are, a-are people who aren't any gender?? or... are confused? with themselves?" josh widened his eyes, but understood. he kept calm, nodding as he wiped tyler's tears away. the boy's eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"well, lately, i.." he began, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. he sniffled. "i don't.. i haven't know w-who i am... i.. i know you probably, w-want a boyfriend to love, but i feel male yet at times i feel not male, and not female, and just... nothing. like not depressing i mean, but nothing gender wise.."

josh knew what this was: it was tyler, going through something people call 'gender dysphoria.' basically, it's where you're indecisive about your gender, and you're miserable about it and just overall stressed with who you identify as. it's not always physically when it comes to deciding your gender. a lot of people say it's 'mental.' but josh just supports it all and he doesn't really say anything else.

"tyler," he whispered, rubbing his boyfriends' cheek with his thumb softly. "you're the only one i wanna be with. forever and ever. and if you're not always a boy, that's okay. a lot of people are like that, and right now you're just having 'gender dysphoria.' it's hard to explain."

"oh..." the brunet looked down, his expression none other than blank. or pondering. josh didn't really know. "well.. um... what is it, if.. if i am male at times, but neither gender at times?"

josh thought about what gender that was. then it hit him: demigender. demiboy, demigirl. he blinked, looking at tyler. "demiboy," was all he said. tyler's eyes met his and they began to light up a little more now.

"so- if i am a demiboy... you're ok with that?" he asked, fumbling with his sleeve-covered hands. josh nodded, "of course baby. what do you prefer?"

tyler looked at him, puzzled. "h-.. huh?"

"your pronouns..? he or they?" josh was patient with this. he didn't wanna confused tyler but he supported the brunet.

"he is ok, but they is ok too... i kinda like they more though?"

"alright. i love you." he kissed tyler softly, tyler kissing back. they pulled away.

"love you too."


	14. Not-Eggplant-Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler comes out  
> more jokes about eggplants  
> relationship goals  
> and more hate on dallon

jishwa: hey guys.

jishwa: so, um, last night i don't know what you all carried on talking about, or if you just gave up and went to sleep or did something else..... but anyways, tyler wasn't ok. he pretty much had a breakdown, and he's comfortable with me announcing this. well, this 'part'... the other part he wants to announce himself.

gayrard: oh ok!

gayrard: tyler what is it? my son

ryrup: apparently brendon hates me for 'cheating on him with an eggplant that has tiddies' but ok, what's up ty my dude

melaroo: !!!!! son has announcement

iero the oreo: um excuse me, i don't think you can just be the mom. gerards the mom and im the dad. were the parents of tyler you piece of shit

melaroo: rude

assley: well then we're his female parents

gayrard: sexist

assley: blocked!11

tydye: so, uhm- i guess what i've wanted to say is that... i'm not fully a boy. like, physically i am, and i feel masculine sometimes, but at other times, 'mentally' i feel more like not male and not female?? it's called non binary i think.

tydye: so it's basically me saying i'm a demiboy. partly male and partly nb. and, uhm- my pronouns are he / they but i kinda like they / them better, if you guys don't mind using those for me but just not around my family..? and uh.. yeah.. joshie helped me with this stuff mostly too.. and i love him a whole lot, so... thanks to him i found out who i am and what i'm comfortable identifying as

tydye: i hope you guys don't mind

melaroo: !!! nooo tyler we don't mind at all! at least i don't mind,, we all love you a whole lot and josh loves you more than anything ever so we fully support you 100% child !!

dallorama: i'm still here, but yeah dude i know you probably hate me or something like everyone else here but i support you, honestly i really don't care if you identify as like a birdcage or some shit, i'll support you

jishwa: okay so

jishwa: who here supports tyler, say 'eggplant'

melaroo: eggplant

dallorama: eggplant

jishwa: eggplant

assley: eggplant

popeyes wentz: eggplant

pattycakes: eggplant

haramike: plantegg

gayrard: eggplant ALSO mikey you fucking cumsponge be serious

haramike: ok eggplant

 

jishwa: brendon

jishwa: ryan

breadbin urine: I AM NOT SAYING EGGPLANT YOU SCALENE FUCK

ryrup: ryan isn't here

ryrup: he's in his Not-Eggplant-Zone

jishwa: listen you heckers i don't give a shit if you support tyler you're saying eggplant

ryrup: WHY CANT WE SAY I OR ME INSTEAD

breadbin urine: ^^^^^^^^

jishwa: BECAUSE EGGPLANT IS NOT AN OVERRATED RESPONSE WHEN VOTING

breadbin urine: THAT MADE NO SENSE

jishwa: JUST FUCKING SAY IT

breadbin urine: JFC OK

breadbin urine: *gulps*

breadbin urine: *sweats*

breadbin urine: e-e.. e...

breadbin urine: eggplant

jishwa: congratulations you learned a new language without the dictionary

jishwa: now you ryan hbu

breadbin urine: FUCK YOU

ryrup: eggplant

jishwa: okay there now everyone supports tyler

breadbin urine: OH WOW RYAN OF COURSE YOU DON'T HESITATE TO SAY EGGPLANT BECAUSE YOU'RE SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO THEM

breadbin urine: I BET YOU I'D BE AN UGLY FUCKING EGGPLANT AND YOU'D LOVE ME BUT NO, I'M NOT AN EGGPLANT

ryrup: nah you'd just be an eggplant with a huge head

breadbin urine: I HATE YOU

ryrup: not surprised

melaroo: you two hate each other yet don't leave each other

ryrup: that's because nobody deals with 5 year old level shit but me

ryrup: see, this is when brendon reads that, and goes and has a tantrum

ryrup: like a 5 year old

tydye: honestly despite everyone supporting me i can't believe that we're still back to the same old shit like wtfh

ryrup: now he's screaming

gayrard: relationship goals

assley: agreed

dallorama: I could deal with it

iero the oreo: but you were never around to DEAL WITH HIS PROBLEMS

gayrard: OHHHHHH

haramike: shIT SON WADDUP

dallorama: bye

tydye: ttyl

jishwa: cya lolz subscribe todey xd leav a liek xdd xd!!1 like my musical.ly pl0x XD


	15. getard why

gayrard: hello my fellow homosexuals

iero the oreo: sup getard why

gayrard: did you just

iero the oreo: i just.

_gayrard has changed his name to getard why_

getard why: your last name is why as well

iero the oreo: hello i am frank why

iero the oreo: no that sounds disgusting

getard why: fuck u

iero the oreo: try me bitch ;)

getard why: NO

melaroo: honestly where tf is everyone rn

assley: up your vagina

melaroo: disgusting!!1

assley: *audible wink*

melaroo: NO

jishwa: wait have we even told each other our sexualities

tydye: idk

tydye: i mean, i can still be gay if im partly male so lol

breadbin urine: let's Establish(tm) That

breadbin urine: say I if you're part of the Gays

breadbin urine: i

tydye: i

jishwa: i

melaroo: i

ryrup: i

pattycakes: i

iero the oreo: i

breadbin urine: say I if you're bisexual

assley: i

dallorama: i

popeyes wentz: i

breadbin urine: say I if you're pansexual

getard why: i

breadbin urine: aw gerard youre all alone

getard why: fuck off

melaroo: hes still a valid smol

getard why: ^^^ YOU JUST GOT H EC K ED

tydye: wait??? mikey didnt say his sexuality

getard why: hes never said anything to me plus i think hes been questioning it

haramike: nah

haramike: im asexual

getard why: WTF WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT THEN

haramike: have you Seen me man

getard why: i thought you enjoyed the sex

haramike: i've never had it, what the fuck ok

getard why: ok then

popeyes wentz: so 7 gays, 3 bis, 1 pan, and 1 ace

pattycakes: thats cool !!

melaroo: yeah, either way youre all valid guys :)

assley: ur okay with me being bi right tho mel,,

melaroo: ofc love

melaroo: youve asked me that a whole lot and ill always be kind abt it

melaroo: i know you wont cheat on me.

assley: ok..

melaroo: you believe me, right?

assley: yes!!! of course, im just... worried you might think otherwise

melaroo: i dont.

assley: ok,,,


	16. There is no Escape from the Ape(tm)

jishwa: tylerrr

tydye: what

jishwa: oh ok youre up

jishwa: goodie

tydye: what the fuck im always up at like 3 am

tydye: anyways whats up???

jishwa: im,, kinda panicking for no reason rn i need you to come over

tydye: agh okay

tydye: ill be there in a few

jishwa: ok but hurry

tydye: i will <3

 

_later on_

 

breadbin urine: hey guys i met this whore

ryrup: so you looked in a mirror, thats not surprising

breadbin urine: shut the fuck up Ryan

breadbin urine: anyways im gonna add him.

_breadbin urine has added leafboy to the chat_

breadbin urine: hello

leafboy: what is this and why is it called the meme team

melaroo: goodbye

_melaroo has removed leafboy from the chat_

breadbin urine: WHAT THE FUCK MELANIE??????? IM TRYING TO SHOW U MY NEW FRIEND

melaroo: 1. he doesnt like you, bc i know him

melaroo: 2. hes basically a dickhead to like everyone

melaroo: 3. dickheads arent welcome in this chat

breadbin urine: WTF

breadbin urine: THEN HWY IS DALLON IN THE CHAT

melaroo: because he's not Calvin Fucking Vail

breadbin urine: okay fine be that way skinnyass bitch idc

ryrup: goddamn

getard why: why are u friends with calvin, bren

getard why: u could have done better

dallorama: yeah i mean u could hate him like u hate me

breadbin urine: he didn't hurt me when i said HI TO HIM

dallorama: YOU DIDNT SAY HI TO ME WHEN YOU REALIZED WHAT I DID YOU LITERALLY FUCKING HIT ME

dallorama: PRETTY DAMN SURE THATS NOT HOW YOU SAY 'HI,' HELL ITS NOT EVEN VERBAL

haramike: Ladies ladies, youre both pretty.

haramike: now shut the fuck up because once again im not dr phil

getard why: then what are you

haramike: harambe the asexual ape

getard why: FUCKING HELL

haramike: There is no Escape from the Ape(tm)

assley: i mean mikey is cool bc hes a memelord but why dont u just disown him

getard why: idk how to do that shit

assley: google is ur best friend

getard why: no they arent last time i searched up 'how to give head' it showed a disembodied skull

assley: what the fuck

getard why: _exactly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes leafboy was leafy. idk im bored lmao  
> im pretty sure you guys all hate him, so i wont add him back  
> unless you guys want him back >;) which i doubt


	17. Does Joshua Suck Penis

tydye: i just asked out loud 'Does Joshua Suck Penis' in case josh was still asleep

pattycakes: WHAT DID HE RESPOND WITH IF HE DID

tydye: 'nly tylrs'

pattycakes: oh my Fucking

tydye: I KNOW RIGHT

pattycakes: anyways so im awake at like 4:23 am tyler why are u doing thsi

tydye: because youre my child and i like to torment you

pattycakes: thats abuse

tydye: HHEEELLL no

pattycakes: ok whatever

 

jishwa: tyler

tydye: yes my love?

jishwa: did you fucking ask if i suck penis

tydye: no

jishwa: do i need to punish you

tydye: holy hell yeah

jishwa: tOo BaD

tydye: YOU GOT ME EXCITED FOR NOTHING

tydye: AND I MEAN EXCITED IN BOTH WAYS

jishwa: HAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKS 2 SUCK

tydye: SHAME IM NOT RN THOUGH

tydye: H AH

breadbin urine: meanwhile we're all either reading this like me, or being Normal People and not reading tyler wishing they were sucking josh's dick

melaroo: first option

breadbin urine: well damn ok then

tydye: tbh i get,, dysphoric about have a dick but yknow

tydye: makes things fun when im alone

jishwa: what was that?

_insert tyler deleting his message_

tydye: nothing

jishwa: mmmhm.

jishwa: you deleted your message but it only deleted for you, ya little shit

tydye: OH DAMMIT

tydye: WHY

getard why: excuse me but my last name is now why and this is not gym class

iero the oreo: ?????? its actually iero

getard why: getard iero

jishwa: anyways tyler just know youre beautiful inside and out, and ill respect you no matter what you identify as

tydye: ahh okay <3 thanks joshie ily

jishwa: ily2

popeyes wentz: get me one of those mens

pattycakes: um fucking Excuse Me am i not enough

popeyes wentz: the bag of dog food is half empty

pattycakes: I HATE YOU

popeyes wentz: patrick is being mean to me, guys...

popeyes wentz: #cramps?

breadbin urine: oh my fucking god

ryrup: I JUST

ryrup: W H Y

getard why: YEAH WHY

melaroo: AS A FEMALE I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE

assley: SAME


	18. its called Satire(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily :-) stay alive guys |-/ <3

tydye: hi am i small?

jishwa: nah youre p good

tydye: JOSHUA

jishwa: u called Babe

tydye: i meANT AM I SMALL IN HEIGHT AND PURITY NOT MY FUCKIGN DICK

jishwa: oh

jishwa: well i mean

assley: no ur smol

jishwa: ^^^^^

melaroo: smol.....

jishwa: bean?

assley: SMOL BEAN

melaroo: SMOL BEAN AW AW

jishwa: ur my smol bean, tyler

_tydye has changed their name to smol bean_

smol bean: this feels like brushing your teeth but only using a different brand of toothpaste

getard why: tyler what the fuck

getard why: stop being so homosexual

jishwa: excuse me they can be whoever they want to be

iero the oreo: see gerard

iero the oreo: you could be MORE than just someone who asks his boyfriend to suck his dick

assley: disgusting

melaroo: agreed

breadbin urine: Have You Even Met Me

 

breadbin urine: you guys are fucking mean

smol bean: dont use the f word on me >:(

breadbin urine: says you

smol bean: h*ck no you f***le d*g

popeyes wentz: did you just

popeyes wentz: dID YOU J US T

pattycakes: THEY DID, PETE

pattycakes: THEY DID

ryrup: well shit i just woke up

breadbin urine: you piece of sperm im coming over

ryrup: brENDON ITS 2 PM I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU AT THIS TIME

jishwa: oh, but having sex at 2 /AM/ is appropriate?

ryrup: technically yes

jishwa: you horny teens

jishwa: if you were my children i'd kill you

smol bean: if you were my husband i'd call the police on you for killing our children

melaroo: OOOOOHHHHHH

assley: OHH SHIT WADDUP

haramike: SOMEBODY CALL THE FUCKING FIRE DEPARTMENT BC I THINK JOSH GOT ROASTED TOO HARD

jishwa: tyler

smol bean: what

jishwa: ,,,, u bully

smol bean: its called Satire(tm)

melaroo: what are you, leafy

dallorama: add that shithead back

breadbin urine: no

dallorama: why

breadbin urine: because 1. melanie told me not to

breadbin urine: and 2. i will not take orders from Dried Up Cow Meat like you

dallorama: rude

dallorama: mikey wyd

haramike: dying inside

dallorama: accurate

getard why: hands off my bro

haramike: you disowned me

getard why: not actually

haramike: but you wish you had

getard why: whATEVER

haramike: lol????? im not into anyone???? dude wyd

getard why: just,,

getard why: nvm

iero the oreo: ima go over there bb

getard why: ok

 

smol bean: are we not going to talk about calvin

jishwa: ty

smol bean: I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM HE GOT KICKED OUT OF THE CHAT AND I WAS LEFT INTRIGUED

melaroo: he's a dickhead, thats all you need to know, al-fucking-right?

jishwa: Melanie

melaroo: what

jishwa: don't curse at tyler like that

melaroo: like what?

jishwa: being serious.

melaroo: alright, well Tyler, calvin or leafy or whatever is a dick and i'd prefer you or anyone else who's not all aware of him to not interact with him because he can be pretty damn cruel. and i'm sorry for swearing at you

smol bean: its fine i swear at josh a lot anyways lol

smol bean: but ok, ok if you dont want me knowing anything about him thats fine

 

_\- private chat w josh n tyler -_

 

 

jishwa: tbh i think the reason why mel doesnt want you or me or anyone talking to cal is bc he bullied her and ash and other people?? i mean i heard abt it a couple years back but thats all ive heard lol

smol bean: ohhh!! ok yeah i,, wouldnt allow anyone to hurt you or them or anything

smol bean: so i wont talk abt 'leafy' or anything ah

jishwa: ok!! well now weve got that settled which sounds p cool :-)

smol bean: yeah :')

jishwa: mind if i come over??

jishwa: im a bored dun

smol bean: sure im bored too anyways

jishwa: aight thank u honey

smol bean: only call me honey irl bc through online it doesnt feel Passionate Enough

jishwa: ok salt

smol bean: i hate you

jishwa: :)))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well apparently shit was chill and funny at the start but then got semi-serious for a bit and then at the end it kinda got cute and went back to being its old Weird Self
> 
> have a great day/night/morning/afternoon/evening/whatever time it is for you


	19. 109 reasons why you SHOULDN'T text the bee movie script to your lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gets pretty serious near the end. just a lil warning.

melaroo: FUCK

melaroo: GUYS GUYS GUYS I HAVE A RED FLAG SITUATION

smol bean: whTA IS ITIU?/

jishwa: MEL ARE YOU OK WHATS WRONG

breadbin urine: I HEAR A PASSING CONVERSATION

melaroo: OK SO

melaroo: APPARENLTY ASH IS SLEEPING RN AND SHES LIKE,,, SHE SLEEPS FOR A RLLY LONMG TIME USUALLY AND I WAS BORED ASF SO WHAT BETTER THAN TO SEND HER MEMES EVEN THO ITS LIKE 5 PM RIGHT??? SO LIKE I COPY AND PASTED THE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT AND SENT IT TO HER EXCEPT THE TEXT WAS TOO LONG SO IT ENDED UP SENDING EACH LINE IN A SEPARATE TEXT AND NOW TJHERES LIKE FUCKING 75858729393 MESSAGES TO HER OR SOMETHING

getard why: melanie what the fuck

smol bean: whY COULDNT YOU SEND HER THE LYRICS TO ALL STAR OR SOMETHING INSTEASD

melaroo: I DONT KNOW

melaroo: WHAT OD I DO

haramike: i did that to gee once

haramike: he was at school and his phone was in his pocket and the little idioshit forgot to put it on silent so his phone started vibrating and the pocket was on his chest so its like a 'vibrator' or whatever you horny shits call it and he moaned and the teacher was like 'whAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING' and took the phone away from him and sent him to the principals office and after school he was so fucking mad at me but i ended up grabbing my horse mask and running out of the house

haramike: it was interesting

melaroo: oh my god

melaroo: mikey you are

melaroo: so fucking problematic

getard why: IKR MELANIE LIKE IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL ALL OF U THAT BUT NOOOO U DONT LISTE N DO U BC ALL U CARE ABOUT IS THE 'MEMES' HE HAS TO SHARE WIHT US

getard why: but mikey i still hate you for that

haramike: :))))))))

smol bean: 11/10 best porno

smol bean: well actually josh is the best porno so h*ck y'all

jishwa: thx babe

smol bean: yw babe

haramike: thats homosexual

smol bean: yes, mikey.

smol bean: VERY homosexual

melaroo: oK BUT WHAT ABOUT /MY/ PROBLEM BC ASH IS GONNA KILL ME

haramike: what u did is good

melaroo: YOU WANT ME TO DIE

haramike: no

haramike: i mean

haramike: the meme was sent text by text which is good

haramike: just dont let her kill you

haramike: hide

getard why: yOU HID UNDER MY BED AND FOUND CONDOMS

haramike: GERARD I AM DISAPPOINTED

getard why: THEY WERENT MINE REMEMBER

getard why: I HAD A PARTY AT OUR PLACE AND BRENDON AND RYAN GOT SO DRUNK AND HAD SEX IN THERE PROBABLY

haramike: "PROBABLY"

melaroo: fuck u guys ur no help

smol bean: smh just hide

melaroo: ok fine

 

assley: MELANIE IM COMING OVER

melaroo: whY

assley: BC IM MAD AT U U LITERALLY SPAMMED MY PHONE

melaroo: IM NOT HOME

assley: WHERE ARE U

melaroo: UHM.................

melaroo: CHINA

assley: wow i totally believe u XDDD :3

assley: jk bitch im fucking coming over prepare your vagina

melaroo: im scared

smol bean: now we see the other side of their relationship

jishwa: its about damn time

assley: i doNT LIKE THE BEE MOVIE MEME MELANIE

assley: AND I ESPECIALLY DONT LIKE MY PHONE SPAMMING

haramike: lol then why the shit are you in this chat

assley: IDK ASK TYLER THAT BC THEY WERE THE ONE WHO PUT US ALL HERE

smol bean: its bc i love u guys :)))))))))

assley: we hate you tyler

smol bean: ik

jishwa: i dont

smol bean: lies

jishwa: tyler

 

jishwa: FUCKING HELL ASHLEY

jishwa: GIVE THEM A BREAK

assley: i didnt????? mean to hurt him wth is going on

jishwa: fuck it im going over there

jishwa: you cant just say 'we hate you' to them bc they might take it seriously. also its not he, its they*

assley: shit sorry im getting used to this

assley: also tyler if youre seeing this im sorry I actually really care about you personally and I'd never try to intentionally hurt you or hell even hurt you without reason or anything

 

_\- private chat w josh n tyler again -_

 

jishwa: baby? you there?

jishwa: tyler

jishwa: cmon love please answer

jishwa: im trying to get there as fast i can

jishwa: ashley didnt mean what she said she really fucking cares about you i promise

jishwa: i love you so much and i care about you more than anything and if no one actually gives a shit about you then im someone who does and i might be the only person who does but who cares at least im here

jishwa: tyler

jishwa: fuck it im almost there

jishwa: i love you sweetheart

_read at 10:02 PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay alive my frens |-/ ily


	20. we're not all stand-our-ground soldiers

josh knew that tyler's parents weren't at home and were out with their siblings for a few days. all he didn't know was why they didn't bring tyler.

he picked the lock to the front door somehow and ended up getting in a few moments later, closing it shut and running upstairs to tyler's bedroom. they were sitting there, curled up in a ball and sobbing. josh would be lying if he said he didn't see a blade and small drops of blood.

the boy's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend like this. josh crawled across tyler's bed and right to them, pulling them close and examining their slightly bleeding wrist. "baby," he whispered, tears blurring his vision now as well, "why..?"

"i'm so sorry josh," tyler sobbed. "i-i know y-y-you want me t-to stop but i c-can't.. it's s-so hard and - a-and i've been h-having bad days l-lately and i'm j-just so f-f-fucking sensitive... i'm s-so sorry i have to w-worry you like this.. i-i wish i c-could be better t-than this.."

josh's heart ached for tyler. they were so fragile now, and if they were diamond glass, they'd be cracking all over and almost shattered. he knew they self harmed, and they promised him that they'd stop, but here both of them are... and it's okay. sometimes things don't stay perfect forever, and you just gotta accept what goes on. because with time, it gets better. more so temporarily than permanently.

"shh.. tyler, it's alright, i'm not mad," he reassured the brunet softly, kissing their ear. "i know how hard it is. and believe me, if i love you, i worry. if i didn't worry, then i wouldn't love you as truly as i really do. but i do love you, and care about you, and worry for you. i know you may think that no one actually gives a shit, tyler, but sweetheart i promise i'll always be here for you. we'll marry someday, and be happy, and not care about what others think. and ashley is very sorry about how she hurt you. it's okay to be emotional, it's okay to get hurt by things. we're not all stand-our-ground soldiers, still alive when others are shouting battle cries. we're not all made of steel. and it's okay."

tyler sniffled, resting their head against josh's chest as josh played with their fluff brown hair gently. "thank you joshie," they squeaked, closing their chocolatey brown eyes. "i love you so much... you're so caring. and kind. and adorable. and hot.. and... talented and smart... and supportive.... i love you so so much... i don't know what i did to deserve you."

josh chuckled, smiling wide. he heard tyler giggle as well, and that's all it took to put some of these colorful puzzle pieces back together. "oh, love.." he murmured in a happy tone.

"what you did to deserve me? you were born into this world. with all those difficulties you had, and everything that went wrong, you kept falling. and i went over and picked you up whenever you needed me. i don't know what i did to deserve you, but i see so much more positive in you than negative. and hell, just having you makes me happy."

that earned some giggles from tyler. and it made josh happy.

"god.. you're so charming, man. i can't." they laughed, and sooner or later the two of them fell asleep tangled in each others' arms and legs, but it was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was such a short chapter, ahh.
> 
> i kinda wanna create another group chat fic but idk... i'll still work on this one lmao.


	21. here comes the blondwad and chipmunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character DEVELOPMENT  
> jk theyre real people XD This Is Not Wrong(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brendon invites The Ladies
> 
> also a long chapter but i think u all need thsi favorite kind of Pain

breadbin urine: HELLO CHILDREN

breadbin urine: IT IS NOW TIME TO ANNOUNCE SOMETHING

ryrup: you're pregnant

breadbin urine: NO IM N

breadbin urine: wait

breadbin urine: RYAN ROSS WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU

ryrup: the void

ryrup: where else

haramike: honestly same

popeyes wentz: relatable

breadbin urine: SHUT UP YOU HOMOSEXUAL FUCKBOIS

breadbin urine: ANYWAYS I HAVE TWO NEW PEOPLE WHO WILL JOIN THIS CHAT

melaroo: by force*

assley: ^^^

jishwa: actually, no

jishwa: against their wills*

tydye: ^^^^^^

breadbin urine: STPO INTERRU[PTING ME YOU FUCKIGN SPERM CELLS

breadbin urine: ANYWAYS I INTRODUCE YOU TO THESE LOVELY VAGINA-OWNING LESBIANS

melaroo: me?

assley: im already in this chat what the hell

_breadbin urine has added jennope to the chat!_

_breadbin urine has added dabby to the chat!_

breadbin urine: WELCOME, LESBOS

breadbin urine: TO H E L L

jennope: wht is this chat brendon

jennope: and idek you anyways lol

dabby: we're not lesbian i have a bf lol....... jk no im not into dudes but im not into 'It'

dabby: but anyways why is this chat called the meme team

tydye: i created it and apparently now brendon thinks he';s the God of us All

breadbin urine: because i am

tydye: how dare you i only worship Joshua Dun

jishwa: tru

dabby: is everyone here fucking queer

jennope: holy shit that rhymed?????/???//???

getard why: basically

getard why: im pansexual tho

melaroo: HI IM MELANIE AND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NAMED ASHLEY AND SHES IN THIS CHAT TOO BUT SHES BEING A BITCH RN AND ALSO SHE TOTALLY TOPS AND I TOTALLY BOTTOM I HOPE U ENJOY UR STAY PLUS IM THE MOM OF TYLER

iero the oreo: fuckig. no im the Dad and im Gay so gee is the mom

getard why: no im the uncle of tyler

iero the oreo: wtf

melaroo: I'm the mom now haha succs 2 succ frank

assley: he really does succ

tydye: why am i having family issues rn

assley: anyways hi im mels gf lol

dabby: Oh jeez are u like

dabby: ashley frangipane

assley: yes

assley: why??

getard why: ashley frangipain

assley: fuck off gerard go suck franks dick nobody likes you

getard why: you made me even more emo than i was before thanks for the Upgrade Ashley

dabby: WAIT

dabby: DIDNT U GO TO THE SAME MIDDLE SCHOOL AS ME

assley: HOW DID YOU JUST ASSUME THIS NOW WHATS YOUR NAME

dabby: DEBBY RYAN

jennope: tmw your best friend is best friends with someone else :((((((

assley: OH MY GOD WE DID

assley: HIIIIII

dabby: GASP HELLOOOO

dabby: also jen dw we weren't always that close of friends plus we're best friends just u & i

breadbin urine: Ah, the aroma of homosexuality is strong today

dabby: EXCUSE ME

jennope: im not gay or lesbian or anythign im just.............. Pansexual

getard why: its about DAMN TIME I FIND ANOTHER PANSEXUAL IN THIS WORLD

jennope: AYYYYYYY PANBUDDO

_getard why has changed their name to panbuddo_

panbuddo: yes

iero the oreo: tmw babe leaves for a chick :((((

panbuddo: I AM FINDING ONE WITH MY SEXUALITY FRANK GO SUCK A DICK

iero the oreo: but youre not here....... :(((((

panbuddo: O H M YFUKC

jishwa: hey dabby or debby or whatever idk

dabby: just call me debz. lol

jishwa: ok, debz

jishwa: u gay

dabby: uhm well I'm asexual homoromantic so likeeee

haramike: ASEXUAL? HELLO

dabby: HELLO THERE

jishwa: good thing you're not into sex or into dudes because I am gay and male and I have the love of my life already

jishwa: say hello tyler

tydye: i did

dabby: is he a fucking muffin

jishwa: actually, its they* and they're a demiboy

dabby: OH SORRY JEEZ AH

tydye: its fine, it happens

jishwa: but no they're not a muffin, they're a smol bean

jishwa: my smol bean

dabby: smol bean

jennope: that is so cute

tydye: im marrying josh someday

jishwa: youre 18

tydye: youre 19

breadbin urine: ENOUGH GAY TALK

breadbin urine: RYAN WHERE ARE YOU

ryrup: in the void

breadbin urine: come to my house

ryrup: ok

pattycakes: lol?? you said that like a 10 year old would ask her bff

pattycakes: just "hey samantha come to my house"

ryrup: who the fuck is samantha

jennope: i have an ex gf named samantha

ryrup: disgusting

breadbin urine: I hate her

pattycakes: ew

jennope: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samantha puckett i think Not


	22. "what the hell is a jenby"

jennope: THERES THIS SANDWICH ON MY COUNTER IN MY HOUSE AND I TRIED EATING IT BUT ITS DRY AND GROSS EWWWWW

ryrup: like brendons dick

breadbin urine: FUCK YOU

dabby: jenna ofc itd be gross bc u eat sandwiches at like breakfast or lunch and its probably been sitting there since whenever and its legit 4 am what the fuck girl

jennope: I DIDNT NOTICE THE SANDWICH

tydye: tralala la la

tydye: skipping song, skipping song

tydye: no ones here to call me gay

jishwa: Tyler you're gay

tydye: make me moan daddy

jishwa: no

tydye: why

jishwa: cuz

dabby: relationship goals @ 4 am

jennope: tru^

panbuddo: nah jenna and debby are relationship goals

jennope: ?????? WE DONT LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT THO

breadbin urine: SUREEEEEEE

tydye: i ship it

jishwa: same

dabby: why are u guys so mean to us

melaroo: it gets worse

jennope: oh no

assley: oh yes

 

breadbin urine: HWERES HTHE JENBY

iero the oreo: what the hell is a jenby

melaroo: i think its a ship name

breadbin urine: JENNA X DEBBY

breadbin urine: NGL IM P SURE JENNA TOPS

panbuddo: same

tydye: its a good thing that josh met brendon after he and i got together otherwise we'd have to go through this torture as well

breadbin urine: ;))))))))

jishwa: i honestly regret meeting you bren

breadbin urine: ;((((((((

tydye: same but i dont regret meeting u, josh

jishwa: <3

tydye: <3

jishwa: im gonna climb through ur window and were gonna make out

tydye: yes

panbuddo: still fuckign otp

iero the oreo: ikr

dabby: theyre cuteee

jennope: ,,,yea h

 

_melaroo has started a chat with jennope_

 

melaroo: girl. i am pro at girl love problems

jennope: ?????? IM NOT HITTING ON DEBZ

melaroo: sureee, i know you were gonna say "ur cute".

jennope: i would mean it platonically

melaroo: mmhm.

jennope: pl e a se dont

melaroo: p sure you like her

jennope: I DONT FUCKING LIKE HER LIKE THAT

jennope: BRENDONS ALREADY TEASED ME ENOUGH AND I HONESTLY DONT

jennope: JUST BC IM PANSEXUAL AND ALSO LIKE GIRLS DOESNT MEAN I LIKE MY BEST FRIEND

melaroo: ok, ok

melaroo: but if you ever run into anything with anyone......... EMPHASIS ON 'ANYONE'

melaroo: u kno who to come to. *points to self*

jennope: ughgh,, ok thanks

melaroo: np


	23. josh needs some.......... TYLERnol

assley: hi

ryrup: sup my dude

assley: OH GOD OK THANKS RYAN I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD ANSWER

getard why: lmao why would no one answer we all answer

haramike: you never answer my calls

getard why: bECAUSE ALL YOU DO WHEN YOU CALL ME IS PLAY SHREK EARRAPE

haramike: :^)))))

ryrup: dont fuckign do that face @ 2 am mikey thats concerning

haramike: :::::::::::^^^^^^^^^)))))))))))))))

assley: M I KE Y

getard why: see why i hate him

assley: yeah but he's a memelord and i mean i Love memes and shit so

getard why: im surrounded by sick people

tydye: did somebody say my name? no? ok

jennope: did you just assume my name

dabby: lmao relatable

assley: relatable group chat convos @ 2 am

jishwa: tyler

tydye: sup

jishwa: i have a migraine

tydye: ok cool

jishwa: can i have some

jishwa: TYLERnol

tydye: josh

assley: OMG

ryrup: i hate Puns

tydye: josh get out

jishwa: thats daddy* and pull out* to you kitten

tydye: I HATE U

jishwa: ;)

breadbin urine: i have arrived

ryrup: where were you

breadbin urine: OK SO STORYTIME

getard why: he was brendon urinating

breadbin urine: What the desu did you just fucking desu about me, you little desu? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my desu in the Navy Desus, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret desus on Al-Desu, and I have over 300 confirmed desus. I am trained in desu warfare and I’m the top desu in the entire US armed desu. You are nothing to me but just another desu. I will desu you the fuck out with desu the likes of which has never been seen before on this desu, mark my fucking desu. You think you can get away with saying that desu to me over the desu? Think again, desu. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of desu across the USA and your desu is being traced right now so you better prepare for the spam, maggot. The spam that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your desu. You’re fucking desu, kid. I can be desu, desu, and I can desu you in over desu ways, and that’s just with my bare desu. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed desu, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Desu and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable desu off the face of the desu, you little desu. If only you could have known what unholy desu your little “desu” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking desu. But you desu, you desu, and now you’re desu, you goddamn desu. I will shit desu all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking desu, kiddo.

iero the oreo: wow what a weeaboo

tydye: disgusting

jishwa: yeah get out

ryrup: guys i feel bad for having a weeaboo bf :(((

getard why: get rid of him

jennope: SC A T TE R

breadbin urine: YOURE ALL MEAN TO ME

breadbin urine: IM NOT A WEEABOO

_ryrup has kicked breadbin urine from the chat!_

ryrup: #FirstWorldProblems

melaroo: i like how bren just arrives and then gerard triggers him by making a pun with his name and he uses this anime version of the internet tough guy copypasta and then everyone calls him a weeb and he gets kicked by his own boyfriend

jishwa: ikr

tydye: are we gonna invite him back tho

haramike: I could

getard why: i stg

haramike: but anime memes are Ahum No

getard why: oh my god guys i think im tolerating him more now

iero the oreo: gerard u cant just do incest!!1 im breaking up with u :(((((((((

getard why: WHAT THE FUCK FRANK

tydye: LMAO

jishwa: OHMOYOGD

assley: lmAO ME @ MELANIE

melaroo: I-

 

dabby: some

dabby: BODY once told me the

dabby: WOOOOOORLD is gonna roll me, i

dabby: AINT the sharpest tool in th

dabby: SSSSHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD

jennope: debz no

dabby: debz yes

jennope: dont

dabby: why not tho

jennope: cuz i said so

tydye: otp is happening guys its lowkey true

jishwa: gasp

popeyes wentz: did i even say anything to jennope and dabby

pattycakes: idk did you lol

popeyes wentz: fuck off patrick

pattycakes: whos off?

popeyes wentz: im going to beat you with a squirrels skull

tydye: kinky

jishwa: gets a squirrel

tydye: JOSH NO DONT KILL NATURE

jishwa: ;)

tydye: you can kill me any time tho

melaroo: stop sexting some people have BETTER things to do

assley: yeah like SLEEP

tydye: u guys are shitheads

jishwa: tyler come overrrrrrrrr

tydye: its fuckign cold outside and its like 4 am what the heckle josh

jishwa: fine

_jishwa: New photo attachment!_

_(it's a picture of josh outside tyler's house, giving a thumbs up as he's also showing the window up high where tylers room is)_

tydye: jOSH WHAT THE HELL

tydye: WYD

jishwa: let me in skinny bish

tydye: cLIMB

jishwa: ok u opened ur window

jishwa: thank

tydye: ye no prob man

getard why: now have sex

jishwa: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying, i have no problem with anime fans lmao. anime is actually sick af i just dont watch it enough  
> also i like mocking stereotypical people or whatever, so like :v  
> yeah
> 
> anyways have a gr8 day my dudes !! stay alive


	24. ryan is an eggplantanist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satanic rituals with eggplants bc heck yeah boiii

haramike: hey you queer peers im gonna invite You-Know-Who back to the chat

getard why: MIKEY NO

haramike: :)

getard why: I WAS JUST STARTING TO TOLERATE YOU

_haramike has invited bredgedon to 'the meme team'!_

bredgedon: thx fam

haramike: yeah dont ever call me fam again

dallorama: welcome back

bredgedon: HEY WAIT

bredgedon: WHY DID U KICK ME AND NOT HIM

ryrup: because people actually like him lol

bredgedon: who are you

ryrup: ur bf

bredgedon: fuc gross

ryrup: right back @ ya bb

getard why: mikey

getard why: explain to me how you have so many followers on instagram when all you post is memes

haramike: they like memes

melaroo: im one of the followersssssssss

melaroo: whats ur ig

haramike: *insert username lol*

melaroo: ok ty

assley: BRB GOTTA FOLLOW

 

tydye: wh o a my ass hurtst wtf happenendn

tydye: o hhy e josh is right her e

tydye: im gogna wake h im  up

jennope: so i just got back from the mall with debz and just

jennope: w h y

dabby: LMAO MY ASS HURTS SAME @TYLER

jishwa: wtffffffff he just SHOVED ME OFF THE DAM N BED

tydye: get up daddyyyyyyyyy

bredgedon: wow i love this joshler fanfiction!!1

getard why: same

melaroo: relatable

jennope: me too

pattycakes: similar

melaroo: PATRICK STUMP WHY DO YOU NEVER TALK

pattycakes: idk

pattycakes: pete and i text way much more than we do here lol

popeyes wentz: i heard my name

pattycakes: yes hello husband

popeyes wentz: h i

pattycakes: >:( im lonely :'(

popeyes wentz: pATRICK DONT USE THE EMOTICONS I N THE CHAT FFS

pattycakes: mkay :P

melaroo: ew disgusting dont use the p tongue emoticon

melaroo: i regret asking why you dont talk

popeyes wentz: stfu melanie no one cares what u think

melaroo: cries

assley: no bby sh

 

bredgedon: OMFG GUYS I JUST GOT TO RYANS HOSUE AND HES A UFKCIGN

bredgedon: hES A EGGPLANTANIST

tydye: wtf is an eggplantanist brendon

bredgedon: HES DOIGN A SATANIC RITUAL TO EGGPLANTS

tydye: oh my god

jishwa: iS THERE SERIOUSLY AN EGGPLANT IN THE MIDDLE

bredgedon: Y ES AND THERES EGGPLANT EMOJIS FORMING A CIRCLE AND ON ALL FOUR POINTS OF THE CIRCLE ARE CANDLES

bredgedon: IM SC A RE D

assley: ryan is an eggplantanist

melaroo: lmao me

bredgedon: FCKU THERE EVERYWHERE

bredgedon: IM RUNNIGNG THR FUCK OUT OF HEFRE

ryrup: ;)

bredgedon: im goNNA WASH U WITH HOLY WATER CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER

ryrup: interesting

 

jennope: i just

getard why: what the fuck

jishwa: same

tydye: relatable

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!! have a great day ma frens |-/ stay alive


End file.
